


All The Time In The World

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Only Gabriel has time for him.





	All The Time In The World

Gabriel was the one he went to for everything and anything. The Archangel never turned him away or told him he was too busy for him. He answered Castiel's questions without laughing at him or making him feel stupid. He was always up for going on a long flight, not talking, just feeling the wind under their wings.

When Gabriel left Heaven, he gave Castiel a sad smile, told him he wished he could take Castiel with him, and that he would always love him. Castiel watched with a frown and wishes his other brothers hadn't chased his favorite brother out of Heaven with their constant bickering, but there's nothing he can do and so he tells Gabriel that he loves him too and watches as he leaves.

After Gabriel is gone, Heaven is not the Paradise it once was. Michael is always too busy for him, being in charge and all. He's always rushing around, waving paperwork and trying to get everything done at once.

Raphael is always surrounded by a crowd of Angels, all of them needing his attention as The Healer. He scolds Castiel for getting in his way and finally shoos the Angel away from him. Castiel sighs and looks for someone else.

Uriel is the last Angel he wants to go to, but here he is all the same. The other Angel sneers at him and tells him he doesn't have the time for him and never will.

So he goes off alone, lonelier than ever. One day, Michael comes to him and tells him he is being sent to Earth. He goes without question and the first thing he does is seek out Gabriel's Grace and is shocked when he can't feel it at all.

Then a Trickster starts messing with the Winchesters and seems to be more powerful than it should be. He stares into those familiar eyes and gasps. "Gabriel?"

Gabriel blinks at him. "How did you know?"

"Your eyes. They always gave you away." Castiel says simply.

Gabriel smiles at him and reaches out to hug him. "It's good to see you again, brother."

Castiel nods and hugs Gabriel more tightly. He doesn't want to let go.


End file.
